leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Olaf
is an unreleased Champion in League of Legends. Background On an uncharted continent beyond Valoran's grasping clutches, the conqueror named Olaf was born to a long tradition of soldiers unlike most others. Berserkers, as they tout themselves, are warriors who channel fury deep from their cores, unleashing pure and savage wrath upon their enemies. This fearsome evolution is a product of their unforgiving home, Lokfar - a barren tundra where all creatures must vie bitterly for every resource. Olaf belonged to a seafaring clan known for ruthlessly pillaging any and all villages within reach of their dragon-crested longboats. The last time he saw his icy home, Olaf was embarking on an expedition to pioneer and plunder a distant land known only to legend. However, while underway, a terrible storm sprung up and Olaf and his crew were thrown to the mercy of a roiling and pitiless sea. His ship destroyed, his crew nowhere to be found, Olaf miraculously washed up untold miles from "friendly" waters on the foreign shores of Valoran, south of Demacia. This unfamiliar place stunned and frightened the Berserker, for Lokfar is not privy to such potent magicians. Approaching them, Olaf hoped that they could use their mysterious powers to send him back to his people. A bargain was struck. Olaf would use his awesome prowess as a warrior to serve the unusual wars of Valoran in the League of Legends, and in exchange the sorcerers would find him a way to return. Despite his participation in the League, Olaf knows better than to trust the "finger wagglers" that run the Institute of War. He deliberately keeps details of his life and home from them. After all, with enough information, they would most certainly find the Lokfarians and dominate them as they have dominated all of Valoran, keeping both quietly -- and unwittingly -- in their thrall. Beware the war cry of the Berserker. What surges toward you is unyielding, free from the shackles of reason. Development On June 2nd, 2010 a new preview was given by the Community Manager, ByronicHero: :As you may have observed throughout your time in Runeterra, the League of Legends Design Team seeks to promote synergy whenever possible (like a boss). Between champions with guns, champions with cultural ties, and champions under five feet tall, there are a ton of ways that our champions synergize with one another. We felt that the champion, Sion, however, didn't have enough kindred spirits at his disposal. This is an important issue! We're talking about ensuring that an important subculture in the League of Legends gets equal representation! That subculture is, of course: vicious, axe-wielding maniacs. To bolster the ranks of this often underappreciated demographic, we're pleased to be able to introduce Olaf, the Berserker. And just to make sure he fits the bill exactly, this guy actually has a pair of axes. So strap on the nearest helmet, sharpen your greatsword, and raise an ice cold flagon of mead in honor of Olaf, the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice.Champion Sneak Peek: Olaf, the Berserker at the Official Forums Abilities Strategy Using Ragnarok can greatly reduce the damage taken from Reckless Swing. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Upon Selection Quote"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Movement/Attacking Quote"'' *''"Movement/Attacking 2nd Quote"'' Taunt *''"Taunt Quote"'' Joke *''"Joke Quote"'' Trivia *His name though common to those of the vikings( scadinavian, swedish, norweigan) is also shared by Olaf I of norway who aided in converting Vikings to christianity. *It is possible that Olaf's home of Lokfar could be a twist of the words look and far, saying that his home is very distant from other continents. Or it also could mean Karfiol the hungarian word for cauliflower, which was a very common vegetable in Europe and was used in many hungarian dishes. *Olaf´s name may also be a tribute to Olaf Erickson (Or Olof Eriksson), a famous skandinavian frontiersman. *It is currently unknown if his skills will require, mana, health, energy, or be completely costless. (NOTE: videos indicates that he is a champion that uses mana) *The pose in his art is a direct reference to the "Techno Viking". Skins References